Friendship, to a Simple Crush, to True Love
by Hatori's Chik
Summary: ShikaIno, The story of their first meeting and basically going through their life as their friendship becomes love for one another. Rating is goes by what happens in later chapters when theyre older.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a perfect summer day, cool breeze, fluffy white clouds, and well of coarse the warmness of the sun. A young five year old Shikamaru laid in his usual favorite spot for watching clouds. He inhaled some of the fresh air and then exhaled giving off a sigh. 'I'm glad clouds aren't troublesome.' He thought. His mother's voice rang through his head like an annoying alarm '_Shikamaru you better be home by 3:00, not a minute later!!'_ she told him before he left the house, "Women are so troublesome" he told himself. He sat up and looked at the village clock that was in a distance. 'It's already 2:30 if I leave now I won't have to rush and should arrive right on time.' He thought.

He made his way home just as he planned. He walked rather sluggish, not really caring who bumped into him, his eyes just focused on the clouds above him. He stopped in front of his house and gave a deep sigh. Before entering his house he heard somewhat of loud voices on the other side of the door, one voice being his father's the other voice though was new to him. He walked through the door to be greeted by loud laughter from his and the unknown man. "I'm home !!" Shika yelled making sure they heard him. "Good, Shikamaru get in here, you have to meet someone" his father said, 'Great new acquaintances, how troublesome' he thought before entering the living room.

He walked in dragging his feet on the floor, "Shikamaru stop dragging your feeet" his mother scolded him. His answer was a sigh and picked up his step. His father grabbed him by the back of his neck to hurry him. Shika looked at the man sitting on the sofa in front of him. The man's hair was long and a light blonde, it was also put back in a ponytail. The man gave him a gentle smile. "Shikamaru this is Yamanka Inoishi (A/N I'm pretty sure that's Ino's fathers name, and if it isn't o well, it is in is story) a good friend of mine a former teammate" his father told him. "Hello" replied the young shadow boy. "Hello Shikamaru, how old are you?" the man asked ruffeling the boy's hair. Shikamaru pushed back the strands of hair that fell out of place. "I'm five" he responded.

Just then a young platinum blonde child came out of the bathroom. She had shoulder lengthed hair, her bangs held back back with a hair clip. She had on an orange dress with a giant yellow flower in the center. Her eyes were a light sky blue. She walked over to everyone else. "Oh sweetie this is Nara Shikamru, Shikaku's son." The girl's father said. "Shikamaru, this is Yamanaka Ino, Inoishi's daughter, she's the same age as you." His father told him. Shikamaru looked her over from head to toe and then gave a quiet annoyed snort 'Just another troublesome woman' he thought. He felt something grab his hand. He looked and saw it was Ino's hand "Nice to meet you Shila-kun" Ino sai smiling at him. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and nodded "Yea same here" he said with a small blush on his face.

His mother smiled from her son's response, she expected him to be somewhat rude being she was a girl and that she was "troublesome" as her son always put things. "Honey why don't you take Inp-chan up to your room and play a game with her" his mother suggested. He looked at his mother 'why does she always want me to do troublesome things' he looked back at Ino and then at his mother again 'might as well, I don't want her yelling at me later' he thought. "Yea sure" he responded lazily, his mother a little unpleased by his usual lazy tone voice. The shadow boy notised this and sighed, he grabbed Ino's hand "I'll show you the way to my room" he said somewhat dragging her a little. He figured if he held Ino's hand it would balance out how he responded to his mother before and the troublesome woman wouldn't be angry anymore. His mother seemed pleased but no one ever knew for sure.

As soon as they reached his room upstairs Shika immediately got on his bed and laid down. Ino looked around his room his room. It was nothing special grayish blue walls, a navy blue carpet, dresser, nightstand, bed, and then some toys scattered on the floor.

Ino looked at the young boy "Are you tired Shika-kun?" she asked walking up to the lying down boy. "No not really" he said bluntly. "Then do you want to play something?" she asked. "To troublesome" was his only response. Ino then thought she'd try a different approach "Do you have any dolls we can play with?" she asked. Shikamaru looked at her, well actually he pretty much glared "I'm a boy why would I have dolls?" he said with an annoyed sarcastic tone of voice. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him and watched as she kicked her feet back and forth. "Yea I guess your right, but Shika-kun can't we do something , I've been here a while and I've had to sit and listen to the adults talk" He remained silent laying on his bead, he thought about all the times he had to do the same thing Ino did when his mother forced him to go over one of her friends's homes. It was never fun always boring, he wouldn't even be able to go outside and watch the clouds. He looked at Ino and saw the upset and bored look on her face. He sighed "Okay what do you want to do Ino?" he asked. Ino smile "You'll play with me?" she asked. Shika nodded "Yea I know how it feels being a room full of adults, it's not fun." He said. Shikamaru felt something clasp around his neck, it was Ino hugging him, he blushed slightly "Thank-you Shika-kun" He sighed and shoved her a little to get her off "yea, yea whatever." Ino giggled at his reaction.

She then looked around his room again to find something they can do. How it looked they could only play with his toys without disturbing the adults downstairs. "Well lets play with your toys then" she said getting on the floor by the scattered toys. "Fine by me", he replied. He joined her sitting on the floor across from where she was sitting. "Ok let's have a race with your cars, I'll be the white one and you can be this one" she said handing him a blue and yellow car. Shikamaru looked at the car in her hand "But I don't wanna be this one, I want to be this one" he said picking up a light green one. Ino looked at the car he picked "No Shika-kun you have to be the one I handed you" she said handing back the other car. "Why do I have to be this one?" he asked with a scowl on his face. "Well duh! Because the two cars are rivals for fame and fortune and all rivals have to face each other." Ino said rolling her eyes. 'More like you just want your way' he thought. He was the car Ino chose for him anyway, he figured it was no use arguing with a troublesome girl. "Ok they'll race to your bed post and circle back around" she said. She grabbed a pencil that was on the floor and placed it straight. "This will be the start and finish line ok" she said. He nodded his head in agreement. They both put their cars by the pencil. "Ok on your mark, get, set, GO!" she said. They moved the car with their hands while crawling beside them. Ino made car sounds while racing her car and made a screeching sound when she made her car turn around. Shikamaru on the other hand just pushed his car without any noise. Shikamaru ended up winning the "race". "You cheated Shika-kun!" she whined by her loss. "No I didn't, How can I cheat when your controlling the car?" Ino somewhat growled at his response, she was about to say something but was interrupted by her father calling her, "Ino it's time to go" after hearing her father she stood up "Shika-kun will you walk downstairs with me?" she asked waiting for his reply "Yea I guess" he stood up and both walked out of his room and downstairs.

Ino stood next to her father and Shikamaru next to his parents. "Thanks again for what your doing, my wife and I really appreciate it" Ino's father said shaking his old friend's hand. Ino looked at Shikamaru and then went up and hugged him "Bye Shika-kun, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow 'kay" she said. Shikamru slightly blushed and shoved her a little, "What do you mean?" he asked. Ino smiled "I'm going to be staying with you for an entire week" she said. "Wha.." His eyes grew wide with somewhat shock. And with that Ino and her father left.

Shikaku stood at the doorway watching his former teammate and daughter walk off and then he walked back, shutting the door behind him. He looked down and saw a very upset Shikamaru, "What's the matter son, is there a reason to your pouting?" he asked rubbing his hand on his son's head. "I'm not pouting! Why is _she_ going to be here an entire week?" he asked starting to raise his voice. "Well Inoichi and his wife are going on a recovery mission together and he asked if your mother and I would watch Ino while they were gone, and I accepted his request" his father stated calmly. "But I don't like her! She's loud and bossy! And just like every other women she's troublesome!!" Shika yelled. "You seemed to get along with her when she was here, of course I am just going by the way she _hugged_ you before she left" his father said with a smirk. Shikamaru blushed. "_Exactly_ how troublesome is she if you allowed her to hug you?" his father asked. The young shadow boy crossed his arms and looked the other way "Whatever" he replied.

The next morning Shikamaru awoke to the sound of his mother's constant nagging, "Shikamaru wake up this instant, I don't mean an hour from now, I mean right now!" she yelled. Shikamaru put his head under his pillow in an attempt to drown out his mother's voice, but it worked to no avail. His eyes were now wide open. It wasn't wise to go back to sleep he thought so instead he laid in bed his blanket thrown off and the pillow still on his head.

He remembered that Ino was coming today for her week long visit, which was something he _really_ wasn't looking forward to. He sighed "Bathroom" he spoke. He walked out of his room and into the hallway bathroom which was across from his room.

He stood in the doorway for his mother was cleaning the bathroom. "Mom I need to go" he said already starting to pull down his pajama pants. "Well you can't go here right now, go use me and your father's bathroom." She said scrubbing the inside of the toilet with the toilet brush. He sighed and walked to his parents room and then into their bathroom.

He was just about to go when his mother yelled "Nara Shikamaru you better lift that seat, I already had to clean your little pee stains on this one!" (A/N those with brother's know what I'm talking about sigh) "hmm" he growled. He did as his mother told him and lifted the seat and did his business. He left his parent's room and walked past the hallway bathroom. "Did you wash your hands?" his mother asked. He lied "yea" "Come here then and let me smell your hands" she smelt them and of coarse smelt no soap. Her eyes narrowed at him "Shikamaru go to that sink and wash them" she said pointing towards the sink. He sighed and began washing his hands.

He finished and was about to leave when his mother called him back again "Shika come here" she said in a more gentle tone rather than her normal angry tone. He turned back around and walked up to his kneeling mother who was now face to face with his.

He sighed "yea". She kissed his forehead "Your breakfast is downstairs go and eat then come back upstairs and take a shower then put clean clothes on 'kay" she said. Shikamaru gave his mother a small grin and nodded his head "yea ok thank you for the breakfast." He said and kissed his mother softly on the cheek.

This was a very rare occurrence between the two but when it did happen both were happy.

As Shika left the bathroom his mother tapped his rear end and smiled "Go on now" she said. With that the young shadow boy walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. His father was already in the kitchen washing dishes. Shikamaru pulled out his chair and sat on the old books that were there to give him a boost to reach the table.

"Hurry and finish son so I can wash those plates" his father told him. Shikamaru looked at his plate and saw a waffle cut into small pieces with syrup poured on the top of them. He had one or two strawberries and a glass of milk. He began to eat one piece of waffle after another until he was finished then moved onto his strawberries and then onto his milk.

When he finished he got up and left his dirty dishes there. "Shikamaru bring me your dishes" Shikaku said. With an annoyed sigh Shika did as his father said ' no matter what gender all parents are troublesome' he told himself. He went upstairs and did what his mother told him before.

Afterward he walked inside his room and saw that his window was opened 'I guess mom did that' he thought. He walked over to the window and looked out at the clouds. He gazed at them for a while until he was interrupted by a loud familiar voice. He looked down on the street and saw Ino and her father. A scowl appeared on his face "hmm…great _she's_ here" he said. A few moments later he heard the opening of the front door and his parents welcoming both Yamanaka's.

"Shikamaru!" his mother called. Shika sighed "This week will be troublesome" he self predicted. As he walked downstairs he saw Ino looking up with her sky blue eyes, she had a smile on her face at that. She ran up to him and hugged him "Shika-kun! I missed you so much!" she said. He snorted "Yea" he said and pushed her away a little.

Inoichi put his daughters suitcase down "Ino come say bye to Papa, your mother an I are running late for their mission" her father said bending down to her level. She went over to her father and wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him. "Bye Papa I love you" Inoishi held his daughter "I love you too sweetie, now be good for the Nara's and Papa and Mama will be back in a week 'kay." He told her. "Papa, tell Mama too, to be careful" she said still embracing her father. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Please don't leave me forever" she said starting to sob. Inoishi sighed and smiled gently "You know your mother and I would never leave you, don't worry we'll return I promise" he said kissing her on the cheek. "now wipe your tears and no crying" he said wiping her tears with his thumb. Ino nodded and smiled.

Inoishi stood up in his place. Shikamaru looked at this more softer side of Ino that he didn't get to see yesterday. He only saw the bossy, loud side of her. He looked away. "Thanks again Shikaku for everything, this really means a lot to me. Please take good care of her. I'll see you in a week" he said giving one last wave to his daughter. Ino waved back one last tear streaming down her face but then wiped it away smiling. Shikaku waved goodbye "Be careful" he told his friend as Inoishi walked out the door "of course" Inoishi replyed.

As soon as he walked out and onto the street Shikaku closed the dorr behind him. He turned around to his wife and saw her already grabbing Ino's luggage, "Come on dear" she said grabbing her hand, "I'll show you where you'll be staying." "OK thank-you Mrs.Nara" Ino said following her upstairs.

Shikaku watched as both ewnt up. He looked at Shikamaru "Well I gotta go see the Hokage, he says he has a mission for me, see you at dinner son and tell your mother I'm sorry for not saying bye but I'm in a rush." He said grabbing his vest and starting to walk out the door "Can I go out for a little bit" Shika asked. "Now you see that I'm about to leave, so go ask your mother" Shikaku said closing the door behind him. Shikamaru sighed and walked upstairs. He heard his mother's and Ino's voice coming from his room.

He walked inside and saw his mother putting another pillow on his bed, "What's going on?" he asked. His mother looked at him "Well Ino will be staying in your room with you and you both will be sharing a bed." She said. Shikamaru glared "Why can't she just sleep on the couch?" he asked annoyed. His mother just gave him a death glare and that's when he knew not to irritate his mother any further, "Well anyway, Mom can I go out for a little bit?" he asked. "Fine, but be back before dinner do you understand?" she said. "Yea,Yea" he responded. He was about to turn and leave until his mother called him back "Shikamaru, why don't you bring Ino along?" she asked. He knew she wasn't asking, she was telling. "Ok fine" he said. Ino smiled and then clasped onto his arm.

They walked outside, "Can you please get off of me it's to hot." the young shadow boy said. "Oh sorry...so Shika-kun where are we going?" Ino asked letting go of his arm. Shikamaru sighed "same place I always go...no one knows about...well I think they don't, I never see anyone else there. Which is good because then it would be troublesome." he blankly stated. "Do you always hangout by yourself?" Ino asked. "For the most part...playing with the other kids can be troublesome...so sometimes I play with them" he said. Ino smiled "Oh at first I thought you didn't have any friends" Shikamaru looked at the clouds and sighed "I don't consider them my friends" Ino stopped "What do you mean Shika-kun?" she asked. Shikamaru stopped but kept looking at the clouds "They're kids I hangout with..nothing more" and then he continued to walk. Ino caught up to him and they continued to walk. .

They finally reached the bench on the veranda where he normally watched clouds. He layed down and watched them. Ino sat beside him and looked up at the clouds also. A cool breeze blew on their faces. "A flower" Ino softly spoke. Shikamaru looked up at Ino and saw her pointing up. "What?" he asked. "A flower, that cloud looks like a flower, see?" she kept pointing at up. Shikamaru looked at the cloud she was pointing at. It had a somewhat similar shape to a flower. "Do you see a shape in the clouds Shika-kun?"she asked. He looked around and saw a cloud with somewhat of a cat head shape. He pointed "There. That cloud looks somewhat like a cat head." je said. They sat there for about an hour making shapes out of clouds. "This is fun huh Shika-kun?" Ino looked at him. "hn" was his only reply. Ino giggled at his reply. She was starting to get used to his one sound or one word answers.

They were silent for a moment the Ino spoke "Hey Shika-kun" Shikamaru looked up at Ino "yea" "Is this your favorite place to come to?" she asked. "uum yea I guess so" "Ok that's all I needed to know, come with me, I'll show you my favorite spot" she said grabbing his hand. 'Oh great its probably some troublesome girl store' he thought, 'so why am I going without a fight?' They passed several stores that most young girl's Ino's age would go in but that's exactly what they did, the passed, they didn't enter the shops. "Ino,where are you taking me?" he asked. "You'll see when we get there, don't worry it will only take a few more minutes" Shikamaru snorted.

Like she said it was only a couple more minutes and they arrived. a light breeze blew passed Shikamaru's face. The wind had a sweet smell to it. Shikamaru gazed at his surrounding. It was a spring green field with hundreds of flowers. You canonly hear slight sounds from the village since they were a good distance away.

"This is you favorite spot?" the brown headed buy asked. Ino nodded "yep...I love coming here to pick flowers." she sat down on the grass. Shika stood hovering above her for a few seconds before actually sitting down next to her. She picked a flower and lifted it to her nose smelling its sweet scent. She brought her knees to her chest and then wrapped one arm around her legs. The other hand still held the flower while having it dangle in between her fingers. "Shika-kun can I ask you something..." Shikamru looked at the girl. "I guess, what is it?" "Before when you said that you don't consider most kids you play with your friends..."Ino sighed before continuing"does that include me?" She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. he gave a heavy sigh " well since I've only known you for about two days I don't really know" he said. Ino looked down at Shika's hands. In his grasp were several flowers that were light pinks, purples, and blues' He continued "But from what I've seen your alright for a troublesome girl." Ino gave a small grin somewhat upset by the answer but yet also happy that he's at least giving her a chance.

Shika looked at the village clock and noticed it was almost time for dinner. He stood up still holding the small bouquet of flowers. "Well we should get going or my mom will really get mad if we're late for dinner" he held out his hand to help her up. She wiped off her dress from any dead grass or dirt that might have gotten on it. "hey Ino..." he said. Ino looked at him and noticed his hand which was holding the flowers was sticking straight out to her,"here these are for you, I'm a boy so I really shouldn't carry flowers around..you know" his head was turned away from the young kunoichi for he was slightly blushing. Her eys grew wide and so did her smile. She hulred her body at Shikamru hugging him, she ended up tackling him to the ground "Thank-you Shika-kun!" "Ino get off of me" he said shoving her off. She giggled "Sorry Shika-kun your just the first boy to ever give me anything" she said. "Well it doesn't mean anything, it's just that boys shouldn't be seen with flowers" he was still blushing a little then said "Come on lets get going before we're late" Ino nodded her head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N : I apologize for not Updating for a while TT I've been uber busy with school.

Ok in this chapter I'm continuing with Ino's week long visit, but in ch. 3 they will be 8 and in the academy. I'm think in about making at least 2 chapters for every other age. Like for age 5, two chapters, then age 8 their will only be one, but then at age 12, their will be two, understand? Ok but anyways thanks to all the people that reviewed the last chapter it means a lot XD but on with story!

Later that night...

Ino splashed Shikamaru for the third time already and now he was starting to get really annoyed , "Will you stop it Ino, I'm trying to wash up" he said rubbing the bar of soap between his hands, Ino smiled and nodded.

'I can't believe Mom forced me to take a bath with her, it's ridiculous and troublesome on top of that ' he thought washing his face off with a washrag. "Hey Shika-kun."said Ino getting the young Nara's attention. Shikamaru stopped washing off his face and looked at Ino , "yea?" Ino pointed down on Shika's body "What's that thing?" Shikamaru looked down to where she was pointing and covered up immediatly "It's something only boys have!" he yelled blushing. Ino looked again "So my Papa has one also?" she asked. "Of coarse he does"Shikamaru said. "What's it used for?" she asked again, "I don't know, I know I go to the bathroom with it though" he said.

Just then Shikaku walked in the bathroom to ckeck up on them "Are you kids doing ok?" he asked "Yea" Shikamaru replyed. "Shikaku-san, do you have the same things as Shika-kun?" Ino asked still curious with her new discovery. "What do you mean 'same thing'?" Shikaku was puzzled by her question. Ino pointed down again at Shikamaru's pinus while Shikaku looked inside the tub. "Uuh well Ino...all boys have one." he said unsure of how to answer her. "Well how come girl's don't?" she asked.

Shikaku was speechless. Even Shikamaru was getting curious and looked at his father waiting for an answer. Shikaku sighed and scratched his head. 'What am I supposed to tell them, Inouchi will be pissed if I tell her the "real" reason and I don't think my wife would be to pleased either if I told Shikamaru' he thought. "Well?" Ino asked starting to get impatient. Shikaku got a small grin satisfied with the answer he came up with , "Well you see God thought it was to troublesome to put a um..winky..on all genders so he decided boys will have them and girls would not" he said giving himself a pat on the back in his mind.

Shikamaru looked at his father unsure wether to believe him or not "Dad now I have a question.." Shika said. His father looked at him "What is it" Shikamaru took a deep breath "How come Ino doesn't have boobies like Mom but has a chest like you and me? he asked. 'What the hell is with these kids?' Shikaku asked himself, "Well you see Shikamaru, Ino will get those when she gets older" Shikaku said. "Yea I could've told you that Shika-kun, my Mama told me a while ago when I asked." Ino said giggling.

Before the two youngsters could ask anymore quesions Shikaku didn't want to answer he started to walk out the door , "Now you two finish washing up so you can go to bed...and no more questions ok." he said putting two towels on the sink before leaving. Shikaku then walked in his room and dropped his body on his bed "What did I ever do to deserve that?"

The Next Morning...

"Shika-kun wake-up!" Ino yelled shaking Shikamaru's small lazy body. His eyes opened only half way. He yawned "Go away Ino, I'm sleeping" he said and then closed his eyes again. "Not anymore your not! Come on Shika-kun get up and play with me please!" the blonde whined. Shika neither moved nor answered her. Ino glared down at the young boy and growled , "Get up now!!" she yelled and with that she shoved the young boy with great force off the bed.

Downstairs Shikaku and his wife heard a loud thump hit the upstairs floor. After the impact to the floor Shika jumped tp his feet immediatly. He had a horrible scowl on his face , "What the hell was that for you stupid troublesome brat!!" he yelled. Ino's eyes grew wide. "Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamru turned to the familiar shrilling yell he knew all to well. "What kind of language was that?!" his mother yelled. The young boy clenched his fists and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Mom, I...I don't know where that came from. I just got really irritated by what Ino did." he said. Just then he felt a hot stingingt slap across the face. Ino shut her eyes upon hearing the smack across his cheek. Ino opened her eyes and saw a red mark on his face and tears starting to swell up in his eyes. "Shikamaru I better not hear that kind of talk ever again from you again! Do you understand?" she asked while sitll yelling. Shika wiped the tears that were starting to run down his face with his arm and nodded but choked back a sob. "y-yes mam" he sobbed.

After hearing that his mother left the room. Ino sat on Shika's bed watching his mother leave then turned to the now crying boy. She lowered her head, "I'm sorry Shika..." but before she could finish apologizing Shikamaru interrupted her "Don't call me as if we're friends, just stay away from me Ino!" with sobs between his words. he walked out of his room and into the bathroom slamming the door behind him, leaving Ino sitting on his bed alone.

She clenched the covers between her small hands as tear drops fell onto them. Shikamaru walked back in his room and saw Ino crying. Shikamaru looked away and sighed. he crawled onto his bed and sat next to the crying girl. "Ino...don't cry..I'm sorry I yelled at you like that but...you got me really mad when you pushed me off the bed because that hurt a lot. And I accept your apology."he said. But she was still crying. he sighed. He lifted his finger and wiped a tear away. Ino looked at him with her moist blue eyes. "Please don't cry anymore Ino, I like it better when you don't" he said. Ino nodded "Can I call you Shika-kun again? she asked. Shikamaru sighed "Yea as troublesome as it is you can call me Shika-kun"he said. He expected a glomping hug but instead felt soft lips on his cheek his mother slapped. His mouth dropped and he became a deep red, "What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot Ino just kissed. Ino smiled "Just a small thank-you" she said then giggled. Shikaku stood by the door and noticed a small smile appear on his son's face while still blushing. His father grinned at this 'looks like he's experiencing his first crush' he thought and then walked back downstairs.

Later that day...

"Mom when will Dad be home from his mission?" Shika asked his mother taking a bite of his riceball. It was lunch time so both children were enjoying some homemade riceballs his mother cooked. "He probably won't be back until after you and Ino go to sleep tonight." she said somewhat frowning from worry. Ino looked at his mother, she swalloed what she had in her mouth and spoke smiling "Don't worry Mrs.Nara he'll return home safely" Shika's mother turned around with a smile and poured more milk into Shikamaru's and Ino's glass, "I know he will " Shika's mother said. Ino looked back at the young shadow boy "Hey Shika-kun, are you starting at the Ninja Academy next month?" she asked taking a sip of her milk and placing the glass back on the table. "Yea why?"Ino smiled "That's great we might be in the same class." Shikamaru dropped his riceball "Your becoming a ninja?!"he was very surprised, Ino never struck him as the type of girl to do something so..rough. Ino nodded "Yep I'm going to become a great kunoichi one day" she said. Shikamaru gave a slight grin.

Next morning...

Ino's eye lids fluttered open slowly. It took a minute for her vision to adjust to the moring sunlight. She took a deep breath and strechted in place. She moved her hand over to the place where Shikamaru normally layed but felt no body lying beside her she spoke "Shika-kun..." No reply. She sat up and noticed no one was even in the room besides her. "Shika-kun..?" she said again, still no reply. She stretched again and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. this was strange, the entire week that Ino was staying the she always would wake up be fore Shikamaru, she asked herself why he would get up so early but got no conclusion. 'Maybe he's already downstairs' she thought. She walked into the hallway and heard aloud snoring 'That must be Shikaku-san, I wonder what time he got home last night' she thought and went downstairs and expected to see Shikamaru's pineappled shaped head sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, but ot her surprise he wasn't there either.

She sat down in a seat when Mrs.Nara turned around handing Ino her breakfast "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" "Yes, Mrs.Nara where's Shika-kun" she asked. "he went out for a little bit" Ino looked down at her breakfast plate a little upset that he didnt wait for her 'Is he mad at me?' she asked herself.

After she ate she went back upstairs and got dressed in her favorite dress, it was a dark purple with thin straps, she also put on the usual kunoishi sandals. It was around noon when Ino left the house to go find Shikamaru. "He's porbably in that one place he took me to watch clouds" When she got there thought there was no Shika-kun. 'Where can he be?' she walked back on the streets and just wandered for about half an hour looking for him. "Ok Shikamaru you be on that team!" a young boy said.

Ino heard this and then went towards the sound of Shikamaru's name. She then saw Shikamaru "Shika-kun" SHe yelled waving, Shikamru turned around at the sound of his name "Oh um hi Ino" he said quickly. "Hey Shika-kun, wanna go pick flowers with me?" she asked. The other boys started snickering "Shikamaru plays with girls" Shikamaru looked at the boys and then at Ino. "You know what? I bet that's Shikamaru's _girlfriend_ " A little boy said lifting his pinky.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's not even my friend" Shika yelled. The young boy looked at Shikamaru "Ok prove it, shove her in that mud puddle" he said pointing over to the mud. Ino glared at Shikamaru from what he said. "Ha I knew it, Shika-_kun_ plays with girls" the little boy mocked. Shikamaru glared at the boy and then back at Ino.

Ino then felt a hard shove against her shoulders and then tripped backwards into the puddle. All the boys gasped "Wow Shikamaru I didn't think you'd actually do it" the little boy said. The group of boys started laughing at the now muddy Ino. Shika looked at Ino and saw tears forming in her eyes. Shikamaru held a hand out to her to help her up. Ino slapped his hand away. She got up and ran in the opposite direction from Shikamaru but stopped and turned around, tears streaming down her face " I **_hate _**you Nara Shikamaru!" she yelled and continued running. The shadow boy's eyes grew wide "Ino wait" he called back but she was already gone. Shikamaru sighed.

Shikamru walked down the street even slower than usual. Instead of watching the clouds he watched his feet drag on the ground kicking up dirt on the way. His hands were in his pockets and he was also somewhat slumped. He sighed. "Hey Shika!" he heard a familiar voice call out to him and he turned around slowly towards the direction of the voice. There he saw probably now his one and only true friend Chouji.

"Oh um hey Cho" he said as Chouji appouched him. Chouji looked at him and noticed something was wrong. "Are you ok Shika, you seem upset?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru looked down for a moment and asked "Hey Chouji, if I shoved you in a mud puddle because I was embarrassed of being seen with you and you knew that was the reason why I shoved you in the mud...would you still be my friend?" Chouji looked at him confused "Are embarassed to be seen with me Shikamaru?" he asked starting to get upset. Shika shook his head quickly 'No of coarse not but this has nothing to do with you, just answer the question." Shikamaru told him. Chouji looked in his bag of chips he was eating to see if there were an crumbs at the bottem "well I'd still be your friend only if you apologized and I could tell you really meant it, otherwise probably not" he said.

Chouji looked at his best friend "Did something happen between you and someone else?" he asked as both started to walk. Shikamru was silent but then asked "Cho, do you think it's weird for a boy and a girl at our age to be friends maybe even best friends?" he looked to his friend for an answer. Chouji shook his head "I don't see what the big deal is, I mean as long as both you and this girl like playing together I don't see a problem. Why Shika are friends with a girl?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders "I don't knoe if I am anymore...you see this girl her name is Yamanaka Ino and..." Chouji stopped him mid sentence "Wait Yamanaka Ino as in Inoichi-san's daughter?" the chubby boy asked. Shika nodded his head "Yea how did you know about Inoichi-san and Ino?" he asked. "Well seeing as how my father was also on your and Ino's father's team I've met Ino before. Me and my dad were grocery shopping for my mom and Ino and her Dad wre also there. Our parents ran into eachother and then that's when I met Ino-chan" Chouji explained.

Shika looked at him "Well what do you think of her?" Chouji sighed at his empty bag of chips "Well she's ok to play with sometimes but she's really bossy, but other than that she's really nice" Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement "Hey Cho...Ino was the one I shoved in the mud. But I really didn't want to, she asked me to go pick flowers with her in front of a bunch of guys. So they started saying we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I told them we weren't, but they wanted me to prove it by doing something mean to her before I knew it I shoved her." he explained quickly.

Chouji blinked out of shock, sighed and then spoke "You know Shikamaru, I don't really blame her if she doesn't want to be friends with you anymore" Chouji said. Shikamaru looked at him and then turned back to the ground so he can hear the rest of Chouji's explanation "Sorry but I don't really have much else to on this, I gotta go though Shika, I'll see ya later" Chouji said and with that waved goodbye and walked off. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the clock and noticed i was 1:20 and his Mom would be making lunch. So he headed home as well.

He walked in the house taking off his shoes. "Shikamaru is that you and Ino?" his mother called. "No it's just me" he yelled back 'Did Ino not come home yet?' he thought. "Sweetie go back out and look for her so she can eat lunch" Shikamaru sighed 'How troublesome' he thought. "Ok" he said.

After answering his mother he put back on his sandles and walked out the door. He thought of places Ino would go and one place stuck out. he went to the field of lower they were at the other day. To none of his surprise there she was.

He sighed and walked up to her dragging his feet. Her back faced him. As he got closer to her he heard faint sobbing from her. Shikamaru sighed again. he bent down and picked some flowers. He then walked over to he asn sat next tp her.

Ino felt someone's presence. She lifted her head and looked at him and then glared realizing who it was, "Leave me alone" Shikamaru was silent for a moment. He spoke breaking the silence "Here" he said handing her the flowers he picked. Ino looked at them, then looked away "keep them, I don't want tthem." she said. Shikamaru looked away "Ino I know flower can't make up for what I did, but can you forgive me Ino? I was stupid, really stupid...I let people who aren't even my friends turn me against an actualy friend. Please Ino, I want to be able to call you Ino-chan!" he leaned over and hugged her.

Ino was shocked by his action, Nara Shikamaru was actually hugging her?! Ino slowly wrapped her arms around him and layed her head on his shoulder "I forgvie you Shika-kun" Ino whispered.

Shikamaru released from the hug "Come on let's go, my Mom has lunch waiting for us" he said and stood up and held out his hand to her. Ino grabbed the hand and pulled herself up. She was about to pull her away but she she felt Shika's grip tighten, she looked at Shikamaru "I would like to hold your hand on the way home Ino...if that's ok with you' he said looking up at the clouds trying to conceal the small bludh that stained his cheeks. Ino's cheeks became tinted by a light pink "Of coarse it is Shika-kun." she said and they walked off hand in hand.

A/N) Ok that's the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 actually might take me a while to post, I still need to finish writing it then I have to type it up TT but I will defiantly try update quickly. Thnx for the reviews that means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD For the next chapter they will be 8 also be sure to read the next A/N before the next chapter. Thnx again for the review and plz review on this chapter as well!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N) I'm really really sorry for taking so long to update, but like I said in ch.2 I still needed to finish writing ch.3.Plus it didn't help that I had writer's block and then a lot of school work. I had a huge junior project that was worth 50 of my grade that I had to do. I also have had to write up several lab reports for chemistry and study for Algebra II. Gah! So much! But thank you so much for being so patient! Thnx for the reviews also XD.Ok in this chapter Shikamaru and Ino are now 8. This chapter basically shows how their relationship is after 3 years.

Well with that being said here's chapter 3

Shikamaru stood outside the classroom door about to enter when he heard all the girls in his class gushing over who else? Sasuke. Shika rolled his eyes 'they're all the same' with that he entered the room.

His eyes scanned the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, all the girls surrounding Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto gloating to each other about...themselves, Hinata never with the group of girls but instead staring and blushing at Naruto, Shino sitting in his desk quietly waiting for class to begin, and of coarse his best friend Chouji stuffing his face with chips.

He started walking towards Chouji when he felt someone bump into him. "ah..Watch it !" Shika said angrily. The person who bumped into him looked up and glared at him "Well Shikamaru maybe if you didn't have your head in the clouds all the time maybe you wouldn't have run into me" the person dais. Shika glared "Well Ino maybe if you weren't being a stupid fan girl, then just maybe you would have watched where you were walking." he said and walked off. "You're such a slob" Ino said.

Shikamaru ignored her and kept walking. "Hey Chouji" Shika said lazily. He replied with smacks from chewing. "It's so annoying how all those stupid girls just fawn over Uchiha" he said looking over at the group of girls trying to get the young Uchiha's attention. Chouji nodded his head in agreement. "What's so great about him anyway?" the shadow boy asked his chubby friend. Chouji stopped chewing and spoke "Well he does have a lot of talent...and I guess he's handsome" after his comment he continued stuffing his face.

Shikamaru sighed sitting down. "Hey Shika my Mom was telling me that you an Ino are having a combined birthday party?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru sighed "Yea...you know you're invited to though right?" "Thanks, who else are you invited?" Chouji asked. Shika shrugged his shoulders "Probably just you, Kiba, and Naruto...you know basically the people I hang out with" Chouji smiled "Sounds good to me" "But unfornately it will be us and probably that whole Sasuke club...maybe even Uchiha himself" Shika said rolling his eyes. Chouji nodded in agreement.

Naruto then chimed in on their conversation "I wouldn't count on Sasuke-butt being there. Even if he was invited he's to stuck up to show up anyway." "I thought you were arguing with Kiba" Shika asked. "Well we decided to invite you two to sneak out of class when Iruka-sensei is busy demonstrating a jutsu." said Kiba who was now sitting on Chouji's desk. "Sure there's nothing else to do" Shika said. Chouji nodded.

Iruka walked into class "Ok class settle down so we can begin class "With that all the students went and sat down. "OK who can give us a review of what we discussed yesterday/" He looked around at the students and saw Sakura raising her hand eagerly 'Anyone besides Sakura/" He sighed getting no responses. "Sakura please inform your classmates on what we discussed "He said. "Hai, we were going over how to make an effective transformation jutsu" "Good, now for a boy. Lets see...Shino would you please demonstrate" Shino got up from where he sat and walked in front of the class. He performed a simple hand sign "transform" he said just above a whisper and transformed into Iruka.

"Great job, you can sit back down now. Kiba come up and...INUZUKA! Get back in here this moment!" Iruka yelled. Kiba was he last of the four to jump out of the window. Iruka ran to the window and saw all four boys running in groups of two in separate directions. "This is getting ridiculous' sighed Iruka. "Class while I make some phone calls please read page 52 in your Ninja handbook" Iruka instructed.

He walked out of the classroom and low murmurs were turning into loud conversation "Can you believe those four Sakura-chan?" Ino said rolling her eyes. "I know seriously. So Ino-chan who are you inviting to your party" Sakura asked with a smile. "Well since I have to share my birthday party with Shikamaru I'm limited to the amount of people I can invite. You of coarse, a few other girls, and I was thinking...Sasuke-kun" a small blush appeared across Ino's face saying his name. Sakura's eyes lit up "Do you really think he'll come? That would be really cool if he did." Ino folded her arms across her chest, and smiled proudly "Oh he will, trust me. He doesn't know yet but on the way to the academy today I gave his Mom the invitation, and you know how boy's parents are, they'll send him no matter what saying how it would be cute and polite." she explained to Sakura. "You think of everything Ino-chan" "Yea I know, but still can you believe those four?" "hmph knowing it Naruto is the ring leader. Hopefully Shikamaru doesn't invite him to your party. He would just ruin the whole thing." Sakura said narrowing her eyes. "I know tell me about it" Ino said.

Iruka came back in the class with the four culprits. Everyone got quiet. 'You four stand up here in front" Iruka said pointing in front of the chalkboard. So the four lined up shoulder to shoulder. "As punishment you four will remain standing the entire class and break time. You will also remain an hour after class cleaning the classroom." All four groaned. "What a drag..." Shikamaru said under his breath. "What was that Nara? repeat yourself so the whole class can hear" Iruka demanded. "I said what a drag because it's troublesome that I have to go though the trouble of standing here then clean for an hour." he said. Iruka growled at his answer. THWACK! "ow! Why did you hit me with that stupid paper fan?!" Shikamaru yelled. The class started to laugh. Ino put her hands over her face "ugh I can't believe I know him" she said.

Later after school and everyone's detention...

"You know Chouji, I think we should just stay in class, because at least then, if we're caught sleeping or eating we'll just have to perform some simple jutsu rather then clean up and stand the entire day" Shikamaru said. Chouji replied by nodding his head and stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth. They both came to corner "well gotta go this way. Seeya tomorrow Shika, oh by the way what do you want for you birthday?" "I don't care, whatever is fine" he said waving his hand by as Chouji turned the corner.

He kept walking until he heard a loud familiar shriek of a voice up ahead. "Oh Sakura! look at it! it's so cute!" Ino said pointing in the window at a white teddy bear. Shikamaru walked by and glanced over at what Ino was pointing at. He kept his pace so Ino and Sakura wouldn't think he was interested. He hid in between and alley way "So have your parents told you what they're' getting you yet for your birthday Ino-chan?" Sakura asked. "No, they haven't told me yet but I know it's something really expensive." she said and both kept walking down the street.

After they were both down the road some ways Shikamaru looked through the window at the bear. The price tag read $7. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out 75 cents and a rubber band. He sighed 'Why do I even care if I get her something or not? It's not like she'll give me anything or even care that I got her something and not stupid Sasuke' he thought.

Shikamaru sat at the dinner table leaning his cheek against his hand while the other held his fork which was playing with his peas. He let out a sigh. Shikaku looked at his son "So Shikamaru who are you inviting to the party?" Shika looked up from his plate and at his father "Um I was thinking Chouji, of course and then Kiba and Naruto. Those three are really all I hangout with at the academy". "I shouldn't let you invite any of them"Shikaku said. Shika furrowed his eyebrows "especially after that phone call I received from Iruka today. Why did you sneak out of class?" Shikaku asked looking at his son.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders "Class is troublesome and so are all those annoying Uchiha fan girls in there. His mother looked at him and spoke "That's no reason to cut your classes. Look what happened, you got caught and you got punished for it." she said. She looked at her son and noticed he wasn't really paying attention and still was just playing with his peas. 'Nara Shikamaru! Are you listening to me?!" she said raising her voice. Shika raised his head at the sound of his name "Oh yea sorry Mom, I just have something on my mind" he said. His mother leaned over the table placing her hand on his forehead "Aren't you feeling well sweetie?" Shikamaru pushed her hand away "Yea Mom I'm fine..." he said.

He then had a plan. "Hey Dad uum at the academy next week we're going to be doing more kunai practice and we need new kunai by this Thursday, so can you give me about $10 to buy some tomorrow after the academy?" His Dad looked at him and sighed "yea here" he said pulling out his wallet and handed him a ten dollar bill. "I want you to show me the kunai tomorrow, you should be able to buy at least five kunai with that so I better see five tomorrow, no less, and I better see no more than five" he said jokingly.

Shikamaru looked at his father and cleared his throat "Well just to be safe how about you give me $20 instead." Shikamaru tried to wager. "Shikamaru that's ten more dollars than you originally asked for, how many kunai can possibly need" his mother asked. "Well I was also going to buy a new kunai pouch also..."he said making up an excuse. "Well what's wrong with the one that you have?" his father asked.

He was at a loss of what to say now so Shikamaru chose to take a sip of his milk. "Ok son what's the real reason why you wanted extra money." Shikamaru continued to drink hi milk until he came up with something "Ok I'll tell you. Well tomorrow Chouji, Kiba, Naruto, and I were all planning to go to Ichiraku's after the academy also tomorrow. So I figured I needed about an extra seven dollars. Would it be alright if I went with them?"

His parents looked at each other as if discussing the situation with their eyes. Hi father sighed and handed him an extra ten bucks. "ok fine but right after Ichiraku's come home do you understand?" Shikamaru nodded "Sure do and thanks a lot for the money" Both his parents smiled "Now finish eating Shika dear "his mother said.

During break time at the academy……….

"Hey Cho.." Shika said trying to get Chouji's attention away from his lunch. Chouji looked over at Shika with little pieces of rice smeared around his face, "Yea Shika." He said with food still in his mouth. "Mind coming with me after class today to do a few errands?" "Sure I don't mind. What do you have to get?" he asked. Shikamaru finished chewing on his rice ball and swallowed "Well I have to get some kunai..and well… the other thing is kind of a secret..I rather not say where there's a whole bunch of people around.." He said taking a sip of his juice box. Chouji nodded his head "Sure, I have to get Ino a gift anyway for the birthday party this Saturday. Are you getting her anything Shika?" Chouji asked. Shika started coughing from almost choking on the juice. Shikamaru was now blushing and turned to face his chubby friend "Why would I get Ino anything?!" Chouji looked at him then gave a small grin from his explosive reaction. "So that's the secret item then/" Chouji said starting to open a bag of chips.

The young Nara was still blushing and started to eat his second rice ball. "I'm right aren't I?" Chouji asked poking his friend's face. Shikamaru swatted his hand away "OK, so what's the big deal?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji looked across the room at Ino who was talking to Sakura. "You know I remember when you were five you seemed to have had of a crush on her," he turned his direction back at the future shadow manipulator, "do you still, you know, like her?" Shikamaru's mouth dropped along with his rice ball "W-what are you crazy?! I don't like Ino! I'm only getting her something because it's her birthday! But that's the only reason. I mean come on I hate Ino, I'm just doing this to be nice." He said and continued eating.Chouji looked at him and shook his head "Whatever you say."

After class with Naruto and Kiba….

Kiba was pointing and laughing at Naruto hysterically. They were both in a department store. They were originally there to get Shikamaru's birthday present but on the way made a small detour. They in the lingerie isle. Naruto had on his face a double D sized bra. 'Haha, look Kiba I'm Shino with his sunglasses" (A/n Poor Shino-kun XP) Kiba was holding his stomach from laughter.

Just the Shikaku was in the store shopping for his wife 'ugh…I hate this, shopping is so troublesome, I mean its woman's work. Come on, I put my life on the line for this village and she can't even go to the store and buy household items?"

As he was quietly complaining to himself he heard Kiba and Naruto's laughter. He stopped and looked at them awestruck "What are you doing?" Shikaku asked. Kiba stopped laughing immediately but Naruto turned around with the bra still on his face "I'm Shino" he said while still laughing.

Shikaku sighed with annoyance "Give me that" he said yanking the bra off his head, both boys sighed from sadness that their fun was destroyed "aww, adults always ruin the fun" Kiba said. Shikaku rolled his eyes "Why are you two even here, I thought you two, Chouji and my son were supposed to be eating at Ichiraku's?" "Yea I wish, but my mom only gave me enough money for Shikamaru's present…plus I'm grounded for cutting class yesterday." Kiba said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I didn't even know we were going there after class. Naruto commented. "Oh really…well boys it was nice running into you….and get your stuff and go home" Shikaku said hanging the bra back on the rack (A/n OMG when I wrote this I was totally unaware of the perverse sounding of this sentence lol) "Yes sir.." both boys said and ran off. "Now he's in trouble…."Shikaku said and continued with the shopping.

Later that day…..

Shikamaru walked in his house closing the door behind him quietly. He took off his shoes and started going upstairs. "Shikamaru is that you?" a voice came from the living room. "uum yea Dad" he called back stopping on the third step. "Come here I want to see the kunai you bought." "Ok just let me…" Shika was interrupted "No now" his father said rather bitter. "Yes sir…" Shika walked into the living room hiding a bag behind his back while the other hand held a case of kunai. "Here they are, five kunai" he said flipping open the case. His father took the case and looked at the sharp weapons in the black case "So…how was Ichiraku's?" he asked casually. Shika swallowed the saliva in his mouth and answered "It was good heh heh you should've seen Naruto he had like four or five bowls of ramen." Shikaku nodded his head and then closed the case shut "I did see Naruto with a bra strapped on his face in the department store this afternoon." Shikaku said. Shikamaru's eyes widened "So tell me Nara Shikamaru, what did you buy with the extra ten dollars I gave you? Is that it behind your back?" Shikamaru nodded in defeat. "Well let me see what was so important that you had to lie for more money" Shikaku said starting to raise his voice.

Shika didn't move or speak. "Well Shikamaru are you just going to stand there or are you going to show me what the hell you bought?" "w-well you see…it's kind of a secret…"he said. "I don't care how much of a secret it is, I'm your father so give me the damn bag." Shikaku said practically now yelling.

Shika at first hesitated but decided he didn't want to piss his father off even more than he already has and handed him the bag.

Shikaku looked in the bag and then at a now blushing Shikamaru. His father looked in the bag again and slowly took out the object, which revealed to be a white stuffed bear with a light pink ribbon around its neck.

Shikaku rubbed the back of his neck and spoke "You know son, if you wanted this for you birthday your mother and I….." "It's not for me!" Shika yelled with a now beet red face, "It's for Ino…" he said in a low mumble.

Shikaku smiled "What was that son, couldn't hear what you said. Shikamaru was silent for a moment. He shifted his eyes to the right as if the most important thing the world was there, then looked back at his father "…..It's for Ino"

His father smiled "Ino you say? Hm and here I was under the impression you hated her but in fact you never got over your little crush with her" he said with muffled laughter. The shadow was redder than ever now "Are you serious?! You actually thought that I had a crush on her when we were younger. My god Chouji said the same thing today. I only got it because I saw her gushing over the stupid thing and I just wanted to do something nice for her birthday and that's the only reason. I mean it's the least I could do since her beloved Uchiha more than likely won't show up."

His father looked at him, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of Sasuke." He said. Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows "Me…._jealous _…..why would I be jealous of Uchiha Sasuke?" "Oh I don't know, maybe because ever since Sasuke came into the picture and Ino fell head over heels for him, she began growing distant from you and ended up pretty much having nothing to do with you." His father said with a smirk. "I could careless if Ino likes me or not, it was more of a relief when she did start liking him, things went back to the way I liked it. Me doing what I want without being bothered by a little tag along." Shikamaru said clenching his fists with anger.

His father sighed "Whatever son, just be nice to her at the party." He said handing him back the bear. Shikamaru grabbed the item and started to walk off, "Oh one more thing son, Sasuke's mother did confirm that he was coming, before your mother says anything and you two start arguing, your mother and I want you to hang out with the poor lad." Shikaku said. "What?! Why?!" the shadow boy raised his voice. "Think about it son, how would you feel being at a party that you didn't even want to be at, having girls hang around you the entire time with no other boys to talk to?" he tried explaining to his son. Shikamaru started walking off again "Fine it's not like I have a choice." Shikaku sighed as he heard Shikamaru transcending up the stairs and then his door slam shut.

Saturday before the party….

Shikamaru looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed "Mom, do I really have to wear this?" "Yes Shikamaru, besides you look very handsome" she said smiling. He looked at himself in the mirror again. He had on a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants. "Now sweetie the starts in an hour so when the Yamanaka's get here please keep Ino company and no fighting, understand?" his mother said tightening his tie. Shika nodded his head, "Yes maam." "Good boy" 'what am I a dog now?" Shikamaru thought. The doorbell then rang "Oh that must be them." She said standing up and started walking out of Shikamaru's room but then turned back to face him "Remember what I told you." And then she continued walking downstairs to answer the door.

'Troublesome' he thought. He looked over under his bed and noticed the wrapped gift he was going to give to Ino. 'Should I give it to her before or after?' he thought. Shikamaru thought of every possibility of how she could humiliate him if he gave it to her before… 'but then again…' he thought 'there's always the possibility that someone might give her the same thing and knowing it, it would end up being Uchiha.' He sat down on his floor leaning his back against the wall still staring at the wrapped gift. "Before would be better"

"What was that?" Shikamaru turned his head and saw the young Yamanaka. She was wearing a lavender lilac dress with white stockings and matching black shoes. Her bangs were clipped back with a butterfly shaped burette. Shikamaru felt his face slightly heat up. His heart even began to beat rapidly "Oh hey Ino" he managed out.

Ino rolled her eyes "Hey Shikamaru and Happy Birthday to you as well." She said sarcastically. Shika furrowed his eyebrows. "Whatever, hey Ino." He said trying to get her attention. She was checking herself over in the mirror "Yea Shikamaru?" she turned and looked at him. He stood up and walked over to her. "Go sit where I was just sitting and close your eyes." He said pointing his finger over by the wall. She looked at him suspiciously. "Don't worry there's no tricks I promise." He said folding his arms in annoyance. "Pinky promise" Ino asked holding up her right pinky. Shika rolled his eyes and intertwined his pinky with a 'troublesome' under his breath shortly after. She nodded her head and went and sat down closing her eyes.

Shikamaru walked over and grabbed the present. His hands were shaking and his palms started getting sweaty. He sat down in front of her and put the gift down. His heart beating even harder than before. "Ok open your eyes" he said barely over a mumble. 'why is he mumbling' she thought as she started to open her eyes. Ino looked in front of her and saw Shikamaru looking at the other side of the room with a visible blush staining his face. He looked back at her. He swallowed the saliva that accumulated in his mouth from being nervous "H-happy Birthday Ino" he said.

Ino looked at the gift her eyes wide. "uum Shikamaru we're supposed to open the gifts after everyone gets here." She said.

"This isn't the gift from my parents, that's the gift from me. I picked it out myself. I even wrapped it." He said. She looked down at the present and noticed the messy wrapping job. Edges were somewhat torn, the paper itself was wrinkled; she could even see some smudges from dirty fingers. "but why did you also get me something?" she asked. Shikamaru was silent then shrugged his shoulders "Well the other day when I was walking home after detention I saw you and Sakura gushing over something. So I got it for you just to be nice and I figured if Uchiha didn't show up or didn't bring you anything you could be a little happier with the gift I gave you." He explained.

She shifted her eyes at the present and then at him. "Well open it already" he said. Ino looked at him once more and then at the gift and started to rip the colorful paper off. Her eyes lit up with a huge smile on her face "Oh Shikamaru! It's adorable!" she said while holding the white bear. She looked at him and smiled "Thank-you Shikamaru" she said hugging him. Shikamaru then turned a deep shade of crimson.

Ino pulled away from her embrace. "I'm going to go show my parents" she said starting to get up but the felt a tight grip around her wrist. She looked back at Shika "Wait Ino don't, well at least not till after the party…please" Ino looked at him confused but then realized the reason behind his plea. She smiled at him with gentle eyes and nodded "Of course….Shika-_kun_"

A/N) Ok that's the end of chapter 3. Did I make it long enough for how long you had to wait? Once again I am really really really sorry for taking so long to update. Like I said before school has been a bitch lol. I will try to update ch.4 as soon as I can. I also forgot to mention I have a job now and I work pretty much every night. But I will begin to start writing chapters 4 and 5. They will be 12 in those chapters XD Once again thank you for being so patient and for the reviews! Plz review some more!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N)OK here's chapeter 4, something I know you've all been waiting for. I'm really really sorry I took so long with it. I know I said I'd post this chapter up in the beginning of my summer vacation, which was well over a month ago. I finished writing it like 2 or 3 weeks ago and started typing the file up on my computer, but then I got uber lazy. That's all it was. I was being very lazy. So once again I'm sorry for the very long wait.

I'd like to thank all who fav./alerted/reviewed this story. Also thank you for being patient. OK now to finish my rambling here's chapter 4!

Inoichi walked into his living room with five homemade rice balls on a plate and a large glass of milk. "Nothing like coming home from a long mission, eating my lovely wife's perfectly homemade food, while sitting on my soft sofa watching t.v. waiting for my beautiful daughter come home to tell me about her first day as a ninja." He told himself with a smile on his face.

He heard quick stampering outside the window "ah that my must be my little princess now." He heard the door open then SLAM! "I can't believe it!! What the hell were they thinking! Putting her with him and me with them!" Ino came in ranting. Inoichi sighed "My peace has ended and now I must deal with something worse then the A-class mission I just returned from, my rampaging twelve year old daughter"

Inoichi place his plate down on the coffee table "Ino dear I see your home." Inoichi said aloud. Ino stomped into the living room, fire in her eyes and a deadly threatening aura surrounding her. Inoichi looked at his daughter in fear. "So sweetie sounds like you found out your team, care to tell me about why you're so pissed."Inoichi asked reaching over to take a bite out of his rice ball.

Ino took a deep breath. "Well for one forehead girl is on the same squad as my Sasuke-kun! Then to make matters worse they put my outstanding skill on the same team as the lazyass and fatass." "I'm assuming you mean Shikamaru and Chouji." He said. Ino nodded and took one of her father's rice ball's a stuffed the food in her mouth. Inoichi sighed 'I better calm her down before my whole plate of food is devoured.' He thought.

"Well sweetie, Shikamaru and Chouji are nice lads. I'm sure they'll be very good teammates. Plus I'm sure since the Lord Hokage wanted to keep the Ino-Shika-Cho squad around." He said and looked over at his daughter who was now crying. "Sweetie what's wrong?!" Inoichi asked panicked. "It's not fair…"Ino sobbed. "I was the stand-out for the kunoichis. I should be on the same team as the male's stand-out; I should be with Sasuke-kun. I worked hard in the academy just for my chance to be on the same team as him but instead I get Shikamaru who had either the lowest or second lowest score out of our class and then Chouji who only works hard just for a bag of chips." She continued crying. She rubbed her moist eyes and continued to sob.

Inoichi sighed, "come here princess sit on daddy's lap." Ino walked over and sat on her father's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder "and all shikamaru could do was be mean and laugh at my misfortune." Inoichi rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

After she calmed down Inoichi spoke up "Now sweetie they choose the squads based on skill and technique. They balance out those factors in the team." He told her wiping a tear away from her ye. "Now believe me when I say that the team that was chosen for you will work out great. Ok." He said, Ino nodded her head and wiped her tears away. "Ok feel better?" he asked. Ino smiled and nodded "Yeah thanks daddy" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok go wash your face up and then just relax. You need your strength for tomorrow when your jounin sensei and for any up coming missions kay" Inoichi said helping Ino stand up. Ino then walked upstairs into her room.

Inoiche rubbed between the center of his eyes and sighed. Just then the doorbell rang. Inoichi looked over at the door "Please let it not another mission: he said to himself. He got up to answer the door. He opened the door. "Hey Inoichi" said Shikamaru. "Oh Shikamaru, what brings you here?" Inoichi asked letting Shikamaru walk in "Well my mom asked me to pick up some book she let you wife borrow on my way home. Plus Ino got really pissed today so I thought I'd see how she was doing" he explained. "Oh um ok, well while I get the book from my wife, Ino is in her room you can go upstairs and see her. She's calmed down some but just be careful what you say to her." Inoichi warned him. "Yeah Yeah" Shikamaru responded while heading upstairs.

Shikamaru stood in front of her door and knocked. "Come in" he heard Ino's voice on the other side. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Ino I…" Shikamru stopped mid sentence because of the sight of Ino clad only in a sports bra and tiny gym shorts. Shikamaru turned around quickly no blushing "S-sorry I didn't know you weren't dressed" he apologized. "Shikamaru turn around and tell me why you're here any way" Ino demanded. "Not until you at least put a shirt on" he said back still facing one" she said as she walked over to her closer and put on a loose white tee. "Ok turn around" she said. Shikamaru leaned against the wall and spoke "Well since you got really pissed off today over teams I thought I'd come by to see how you're doing." Ino crossed her arms and faced her back at him "Like you care, your happy to see me upset, why else would you have laughed?" she said bitterly. "Yes because God knows I want something as troublesome as you being pissed off at me. Also if you don't recall you started it." He said starting to raise his voice some. "What the hell are you talking about?!" "Figures you wouldn't remember..." Ino glared at him for that statement, he continued, "You said right to me how you wouldn't want me on your team if I was last person around." He said. Ino glared at him and yelled "whatever Shikamaru I would never say anything like that!" "That's a bunch of bullshit Ino and you know it. You're just trying to make me out to be the bad guy and have me feel guilty." "I am not! You were the one being the royal asshole!" Ino yelled and stomped her foot in anger. "That's it…"he muttered. Ino looked at him. Shikamaru swung open her door "you know Ino you're really impossible to talk to when your pissed so I'm not trying anymore, but here's some parting advice…." He continued as he walked out into the hallway, Ino following him close behind, Shikamaru then turned around to face her and continued with his advice "…except me and Chouij as your teammates and stop being a selfish troublesome _bitch_ just because your not with your precious Sasuke-kun." He said leaving her in the hallway speechless. Never has Nara Shikamaru spoken to her like that.

Next Day…. "Okay, my name it Sarutobi, Asuma and from now on I'll be your jounin leader." He looked at his three new pupils. 'Very quiet bunch' Asuma thought while still looking at his new students.

His student Ino looked depressed. He noticed every now and then she would look at his student Shikamaru, who sat on the other side of his student Chouji who sat in the middle of the two. He also noticed that when Shikamaru wasn't staring at his twiddling thumbs he would glance at Ino the look back at his thumbs. Chouji just sat there though eating a bag of chips.

"Ok let's do a quick exercise" the three looked up at Asuma, "Ok starting with Shikamaru I want to hear about your likes, dislikes, and about your goals or what you're planning for your future. So start Nara..." Asuma ordered as he inhaled smoke from his cigarette the exhaled. Shikamaru looked up at the sky "That's too troublesome…" he responded. Asuma glared at him, "Well you know what else is troublesome, me being here right now, but I'm here, so I'm sure you can do what I say now." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine. I like watching the clouds. I hate doing troublesome things…such as this…" Asuma glared at him and Shika continued, "…I've thought about my future and already have it planned out…but I rather not say." "Ok was that so hard?" Asuma said. He turned to Chouji "Chouji what about you?" he asked pointing to the chubby boy. Chouji finished off his bag of chips and spoke "um let's see I like eating. I hate it when people call me fatty or anything of the sort, and my goals, I haven't really given much thought to." Asuma nodded then pointed at Ino "Ino what about you?" Ino didn't respond but instead was looking at Shikamaru then turned away. "Yamanaka!" Asuma yelled snapping Ino out of her thoughts. "It's your turn Ino" "Oh sorry Asuma-sensei I just have something on my mind. Anyway I like flowers and flower arrangements. Um I can't really say I particularly hate anything. I'd like to become a strong kunoichi but that's about it." She said. Asuma looked at her and smiled. "Ok now that we all know a little more about each other I'll tell you the plans for tomorrow. We will meet at the farthest training grounds tomorrow at six a.m. I will not accept tardiness. I'll give further details tomorrow until then dismissed. "Asuma said starting to walk off.

'I think I should leave these two alone, the tension between them is unbearable' Chouji thought starting to sit up. "Well Shikamaru I should be going my mom wanted me to run some errands for her today, so see ya tomorrow man. Bye Ino." He said while departing. "Bye Chouji" Ino said waving good bye.

Shikamaru started to stand up and walk away . "Uh Shikamaru can you hold up a sec." Ino said getting up as well. Shikamaru turned around to face her "Yea.." Ino bit her lower lip "About yesterday…I'm sorry I called you an asshole and sorry for also saying that you'd be the last person I'd I want for a teammate." She said. She looked at Shikamaru who had an apathetic gaze plastered on his face. 'Is he expecting more or is he even paying attention.' She asked herself. " Listen, Shikamaru I know we don't always see eye to eye on things and I know I give you a hard time with things as well, it may not seem like it but I consider you to be my best friend." She sighed trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Shika-kun, I'm really sorry." Ino apologized tears starting to stream down her face.

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked towards the now crying Ino. "Come on stop crying, it's troublesome." He said wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Listen I'm sorry too, you know...for the whole..bitch thing. It's just when you called me an asshole I got really pissed." He said looking at Ino's now puffy red eyes. "You know since we're going to be on the same team, for the sake of Chouji and Asuma, hell even ourselves lets try a little harder to get along and not argue that much." Ino nodded in agreement letting a small giggle escape her lips. Shikamaru looked at her again; a small blush barely visible appeared on his face. "You know Ino, I was really glad when I heard both our names being called for the same team." Shikamaru said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ino looked at him " –sniff- Really?" Shikamaru blushed a little harder and turned away to hide the now visible redness "Y-yea" they both became silent. "Well um I should be going." Ino said starting to walk off. "um Ino hold on…." Shikamaru said. Ino turned around and faced him. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and was slightly blushing "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. Ino slightly turned away her cheeks tinted with a light pink. She pushed back some loose strands of hair behind her ear" Sure I mean if you really want to." she said. "Well I wouldn't of asked if I didn't want to, come on let's go." He said starting to walk ahead of her. Ino smiled and started to walk beside him.

The walk home was deafening silent. All that could be said was already said and left the two with nothing else to really say. He only sounds that could be heard besides the crowed streets were Shikamaru's feet dragging. Ino looked down at his feet then at his face "You know Shikamaru you shouldn't' drag your feet. You should also walk straight instead of slouching, you'll end up with really bad posture." she said. Shikamaru looked at her and somewhat glared from annoyance. He sighed 'It's too troublesome….I could careless about my posture and me dragging my feet isn't hurting anyone." "You're a ninja, you should care about your posture." She said starting to raise her voice some. He sighed again "Ino lets just leave the subject alone, we just made up ok." Ino looked at him. He was right after all. "I'm sorry…" she apologized. Once again silence hung over them. "Hey Shikamaru" Shika looked over at Ino with his usual passive gaze "…yea" he answered. Ino blushed slightly "Um well my father is on a mission right now and my mother will be at her sister's house tonight helping her with the house while her husband is gone, so I'm not alone and I have someone to talk to…want to……some to my house for dinner?" she asked. "..um sure..I guess, I just have to call my mom when I get to your place otherwise she'll give me hell when I get home." "Sure not a problem."

Ino unlocked the door and let them both walk in before closing the door behind them. "The phone is over there" she said pointing to a nearby table. "Call your mom while I start dinner" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "your cooking?" he asked. "What's that supposed to mean? For your information my cooking is superb" she said glaring at him. He looked at her lazily and turned away toward the phone muttering his usual phrase. "What was that?!" she asked "Nothing". He said picking up the phone and started dialing. "Thought so" she said walking into the kitchen.

The phone began to ring. Shikamaru's mother walked out of the kitchen drying her hands off from washing dishes. She picked up the phone "Hello" she said answering the phone. "Hey mom…" "Oh Shikamaru, is everything ok" "yea…I'm just calling to tell you that I won't be home for dinner. Ino was going to be alone tonight and asked me to stay for dinner." She sighed "Fine, be home by nine understand." "yea yea" Shika replied. "What did I tell you about replying with two 'yeas'" his mother yelled into the phone. Shika pulled the phone away from his ear when she did that. "Ok I'm sorry geez" Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to make sure Ino was still in the other room. "Hey mom……." He said quietly into the phone." "Mind saving me some dinner. Ino is cooking and I don't know what to expect……." His mother sighed on the other line. "Fine..anything else?" "When is dad coming home from his mission?" "Well he said it's a simple one and he should be home late tonight if not then tomorrow morning, why?" Shikamaru blushed somewhat while saying this "mind not telling him I came here otherwise he's give me hell and back.'" His mother gently smiled "We'll continue this conversation when you get home. _Have fun_, sweetie" she said hanging up the phone. She giggled "Shikaku will love to hear this."

Shikamaru hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. He was blushing slightly from his mother's last comment "….troublesome woman.."

He took a deep breath 'calm down Nara it's just dinner nothing more.' After he calmed down he went into the kitchen. He looked at Ino's back. She was cutting carrots into small pieces. He also heard water boiling in a pot on the stove. "So what's for dinner?" he asked sitting down at the kitchen table. Ino cringed at the screech of the chair sliding against the tile floor. She shuddered "Please don't slide the chair against the floor, pick it up to pull it out." "yea yea so what are you making?" Ino turned around smiling "fish and stew, something simple….beside it's all I know how to cook so far." Shikamaru furrowed his brows "So what am I you guinea pig?" Ino rolled her eyes and turned around to put the carrot pieces in the stew. "I've cooked for my parents before and they said it was good." 'They were probably lying' Shika thought.

Ino watched as Shikamaru took a spoonful of stew. He kept the substance in his mouth for a few seconds to get the flavor then he swallowed. "So…how is it?" she asked expectingly. He sighed "not to bad…kind of watery so I'd add more flavor, but other than that it tastes pretty good." Ino somewhat smiled and sighed 'Ok how is the fish then?" Shikamaru took a few bites of the fish. "Well…?" Shikamaru pushed the plate away. "I-its good.." he stuttered reaching for his glass of water. Truth was it was by far the driest thing he's ever eaten. Not only dry but extremely salty. Ino looked at him confused "Then why did you push it away?" her voice starting to crack. Shikamaru sighed. The last thing he wanted was for her to cry. The one thing he hated most was to see women cry especially something over so stupid such as fish. He sighed once again "Look Ino..don't cry..please." he pulled the plate back and began eating the fish again. "I like it, I really do, see." "But you pushed it away really quick and the look on your face…" she started tearing. "No but you see, you took it the wrong way. I was saving the best for last." Total lie. Ino looked at him suspiciously "Really?" Shika nodded. "Yes really.." he said and unconsciously grabbed her hand. Ino looked away and blushed from the gesture "um…Shika-kun.." Shikamaru looked down and quickly pulled away blushing "O-oh sorry…"They both looked opposite of each other blushing.

A/N) So did you guys like it? Hopefully that chapter can make up for you guys waiting so long. I'm going to start writing ch. 5 tonight, cuz I just got out of this mini writers block so yea. I will difiantly try having this chapter up by the end of month. I can't wait for this weekend though, I'm going to Metrocon XD Time for more plushies, I have over 20 lol I'm a plushie whore. Well until next time bye. PLEASE REVIEW !!!


End file.
